


.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	.

**I want to hurt you**

**I want to see you pay**

**I know that no matter what you do**

**I know that no matter what you say**

**You can never make up**

**For all you’ve done**

  
  


**I am going to**

**I don’t know**

**I don’t know how to describe the things**

**I want to do to you**

  
  


**_I want to rip you open._ **

**With a blade, with a rock, I don’t give a shit**

**_As long as it’s your blood on the ground and not theirs._ **

  
  


**_I want to pour acid on you._ **

**And I know how to make some**

**_Maybe I’ll prepare some for if I ever see you._ **

**_So that I can watch you struggle like you wanted them to._ **

**_So that I can watch you disintegrate into little tiny pieces, off to the Hell you don’t deserve._ **

  
  


**_I want to rip your heart out._ **

**I have a scalpel**

**_It’d be so easy…_ **

**_A cut and some tools and it would come right out._ **

**_And then I’d force your dead body to drink your own blood._ **

  
  


**_I want to burn you alive._ **

**_Nail you to a cross, and put the fuel around._ **

**_A few matches is all it’d take._ **

**_Maybe my father’s flamethrower if I wanted overkill._ **

**_God, I’d love to see that bonfire._ **

**I know where it’s kept**

  
  


**_There aren’t enough words to describe_ **

**_how much_ **

**_i want_ **

**_to fucking_ **

**_kill you._ **

  
  


**_Over, and over, and o v e r._ **

 

**_Until you’re driven insane, or I am, or both of us._ **

  
  
  


**_I want to crush you_ **

**_I want to gut you_ **

**_I want to run my fingers through your brain_ **

**_Crack your skull like a nut_ **

  
  


**_I want to hurt you_ **

**_I want to erase you_ **

**_I want to kill you_ **

  
  


**_I want them to forget you_ **

  
  


**_And as long as you’re alive_ **

  
  


**_You won’t let that happen_ **

  
  


**_So I guess I’ll just have to_ **

  
  


**_Fix the problem myself_ **

  
  
  
  


but i know i won’t

because i can’t


End file.
